This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
As a result of work, school, and other obligations, most pet owners cannot be with their pet at every moment of every day. However, some pets, due to various conditions, behaviors, and circumstances, require some form of monitoring throughout each day or at least at particular times. This is particularly true if an owner allows a pet to freely roam a home premises in the owner's absence.
At times a dog's environment may present auditory disturbances. Dogs can hear noises at a much higher frequency than humans. While humans struggle to hear anything above 30,000 Hertz, dogs can hear noises well over 40,000 Hertz. Interestingly, there is little difference between humans and dogs at the lower end of the frequency scale. Dogs have as many as 18 muscles in their ears, enabling them to direct their ears towards the sound. Such ability to detect a wider array of audible signals may induce noise phobia in dogs. There is therefore a need in the art for improved wearable sound masking systems for dogs.